


Hourglass

by RosieDae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Loki, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, F/M, I mean that in the most sarcastic way, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Science Jargon, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, dad!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jane expects to happen to her life and what actually happens are two completely different things. </p>
<p>AU - Post Avengers where Loki is de-aged by Odin for his crimes and sent out to live his days on Midgard. Thor runs away to take care of him as his own, and Thor, Jane, and Loki become a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

Jane was _so_ close to figuring out the theorem needed to open up the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. She was so close to cracking it. She could feel it. Hundreds of pieces of paper were littered about her lab, each with a different equation that she thought would crack the code. A device lingered in the corner, one that she hoped would eventually open up a portal to Asgard. Most of her determination for this device to work had been built up over years of work – she wanted to be recognized for something and this could be it, but a small part of her wanted to find Thor. 

It was completely natural that she wanted to find Thor. After their time spent together in New Mexico, she was sure that her romance with Thor was something out of this world. No pun intended. But she still really wanted to find Thor. Jane wanted to reach out to him and give him a proper smack to the face for never calling her; he certainly deserved it. She saw him with The Avengers in New York City, and he didn’t even bother to try to contact her after the fight.

SHIELD had recently intervened in her life (sadly) and she knew that they would probably always be lingering in the background while she did her work. She couldn’t exactly come into close contact with an alien and not have SHIELD come into her life somehow. They had sent her away to Norway for a little while, which was a pretty weird setup, but she had her science and Darcy, and that was all that mattered. After the aftermath of New York calmed down a little bit, they relocated her to London in a tiny shithole of an apartment that could barely fit Darcy and her.

Erik had – to her misfortune – decided to take a break from all things science and SHIELD related, and sadly both of those things were heavily influencing her life. She wished for her friend and colleague to join her, but she understood why Erik had left America for a long and much needed vacation, all paid for by SHIELD (which he didn’t want to accept at first, but due to Jane’s urging, he did).

Jane continued working on the equation for only Thor knew how long. For a long time, it was only Jane and the sound of her pencil furiously writing against the multiple papers scattered about her. She was getting frustrated and angry that it wouldn’t work. She had to keep trying different possibilities on how to balance the equation. If that didn’t check out then she wouldn’t be able to calibrate her device that she had constructed. She needed to work out this goddamn equation. She was never going to open the bridge to Asgard at this rate.

“Hey, bosslady.” Darcy, her best friend and intern, cautiously said. Jane whipped her head around to look at her, who was tiptoeing near her very carefully. “You’re looking a little hangry, a combination of hungry and angry in case your grandma-like self didn’t know, so I heated up a Pop-tart and got you a coffee before you killed somebody. And when I say somebody, I mean me.”

“Thank you so much, Darcy. What would I do without you?” She said, nibbling on her Pop-tart. She inhaled the sweet scent of the coffee, and just the smell of it was starting to wake her up.

“You would probably die.” Darcy said honestly, sitting down across from Jane. “You need a break from your work. A real, proper, break. After you finish that, we’re going for a walk.”

Jane opened her mouth to protest. There was so much work that needed to be done! How could Darcy even suggest such a thing?

“And no ‘buts’!” Darcy interjected. “You need to clear your head before you can work again. You’re congested in here. I can tell.”

Jane sighed. She knew Darcy was right. She was pretty sure she slept in here the past two nights and worked around the clock. She didn’t have a life. She was one of those people that was too absorbed in her work, and she probably always would be.

“How about I eat the Poptart while we walk? I need to get out of this place, _now.”_ Jane told Darcy, and slipped on her coat.

For a winter’s day it was actually quite nice. The air was crisp and cold and Jane and Darcy had to wear extra layers to keep them warm, but it wasn’t snowing and the sun was actually out for once. Jane’s wool jacket itched against her skin, and she could hear little kids playing in the tiny amount of snow that London had accumulated over the winter. Overall, it was a rare nice day in London. 

“You miss Thor, don’t you?” Darcy asked her, disturbing her from her thoughts.

“Of course I do. If that was yours, wouldn’t you miss that?” Jane asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

“Of course I would miss him! I do miss him, actually. He was a really good friend, the big ole lug. If you ever see him again, could you convince him to bring me to Asgard to meet his hot Godly friends?” Darcy told her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

 Jane laughed. “Sure thing, Darcy.”

“I think Thor will come back.” Darcy told her. “I just think he doesn’t know a way of finding you. You know how uneducated he is with our technology.” 

“That’s a very valid point, Darce. But doesn’t he have Heimdall to find me? I don’t get it. Maybe he doesn’t want to find me. Maybe I was just another one of those silly, mortal girls that he loves to flirt with so much. Maybe-“

“You stop right there, Jane Foster!” Darcy interrupted her. “You are a beautiful, kind, and intelligent person who deserves the whole entire world. Maybe you’re too obsessed with your work and maybe you can forget things at times, but you’re a good friend and great person and anybody would be a fool to let you go. But Thor is a fool, and we already knew that.”

Jane let out a laugh. “Thank you, Darcy, for reminding me that Thor can be a complete idiot at times.” Jane’s face softened. “But thank you. You’re a really great friend, Darcy.”

“I know!” Darcy exclaimed. “That’s why you’ve kept me around for so long.”

“That, and you know how to make a really strong cup of coffee.” Jane joked.

Darcy slapped her shoulder playfully. “I do more things than make coffee!” She said.

“Yeah, you provide sarcastic commentary on everything.”

“Well, yeah, and it looks like you do, too! But I can be good moral support when I want to be!” She protested.

The rest of their walk was fairly quiet. Jane was very absorbed in her thoughts. She found her mind often trailing back to Thor… It took Jane quite a while to figure out her feelings the man. After he left, she had waited up for weeks, hoping that he would call. It gave her time to think. Was this just a silly escapade for her? Was having a quick love affair with Thor just a silly, one- time thing? The thoughts plagued her mind for weeks, but she decided that she had real, grown-up feelings for Thor. It was hard for her to distinguish the feelings. She wasn’t exactly popular in the dating field when she was in high school or even college, but once she figured out they were real and not going to disappear, she freaked out a little. She _may_ have spent three whole days in the lab without sleeping. The hope that Thor would come eventually disappeared, but this brought forth a new light in Jane. Thor had come through an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, she distinguished, and that meant that the results could be replicated. Oh, work, work, work…

“We should head back to labs. Work is awaiting me.” Jane sighed.

Work was becoming more and more stressful for her. It was fun, of course, and she was grateful that she got all the funding from SHIELD, but she was stressed. Eventually, the funds would run out and she would be nothing but a mad scientist. The nightmares plagued her at night. That she would be nothing but a crazy lady with seventeen cats and only those cats to her name. She worried she would never contribute anything to her field that she loved so dearly. But these nightmares only made her more determined to work harder.

The two women arrived at Jane’s labs, located near her flat in London. The short commute was nice, when Jane actually spent the night in her flat. It meant that she would never have to part from her work for too long. 

Jane spent the rest of the afternoon ripping up pieces of paper and trying to balance the stupid equation. She paced up and down the labs, muttering to herself like a madwoman. She tinkered with her contraption, trying to rewire it so that it would be more stable, but building things wasn’t exactly her forte. Scattered across her lab were various devices and pieces of equipment that she had forged together haphazardly, some being held together with nothing but duct tape. They worked, though, and that was all that mattered.

Jane threw a wrench down on the floor. It clattered to the ground with a loud bang and she cursed. She cursed for a long time. Nothing was going right in her world as of lately. She had met Thor and that caused some scientific breakthroughs, but she did not have enough evidence to prove that Einstein-Rosen Bridges could be built, and that travel between realms was possible.. If only she could build this, then that would secure her name as a real scientist. But all of that was moot. Since Thor’s departure back to Asgard, she had made no discoveries and there were no abnormalities in the atmosphere or anything that would help her with her science. The world was completely normal for once and Jane was _pissed._ Jane wouldn’t let this simmer down. Something was stirring up, and she could feel it. Earth couldn’t stay normal for too long. Not with everything that had happened. Not with Thor and New York. 

“Hey, Jane. It’s five o’clock now. Why don’t we go back to the apartment, and you can take a nice bath and we’ll have ice cream and hot chocolate for dinner _and_ dessert. And we’ll watch _Grey’s Anatomy_ and you can tell me how everything about it is wrong, because you somehow know medical stuff even though you’re an astrophysicist, and we’ll laugh about it together and it will be great. How does that sound?”

Jane sighed. “That sounds perfect. I hate to say this and I never thought I would say this, but I need a break from work.”

Of course, the exact moment Jane decided to take a break from work was when all of her equipment started buzzing. She looked at the equipment exasperatedly. “Really?!” She said, banging a makeshift radar to life. “You decide to start beeping now?” 

“Wait, what’s going on? I’m confused.” Darcy asked.

“I have no idea. Let me check this out.” Jane responded, surveying all the electronics that had suddenly spun to life. Jane looked at everything whirling around. These readings were similar only to when... No. It couldn’t be possible. These readings were similar readings to when Thor crash landed to Earth. 

She grabbed her Electromagnetic GPS Radar, a device that would help her pin down the source of the electromagnetic waves. A red dot appeared on the map and Jane whipped on her coat.

“Come on, Darce! We have to follow this dot!” Jane exclaimed, rushing out the door and into the freezing air.

Darcy only shot Jane a confused glace and then shrugged; this was not the strangest thing to had ever happen to them (Thor was the weirdest thing to have ever happen to them). 

Jane nearly caused a traffic jam as she ran into the street, not even attempting to dodge the cars that were coming her way. Instead the swerved left and right, barely missing each other. Darcy followed after her, holding her knitted hat down to her head as she ran about, screeching out apologies as Jane ran into the traffic.

“Come on, Darcy! You’re moving so slow!” Jane yelled.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Darcy yelled back. “Calm down!”

“I can’t!” Jane cried, gasping for air. “These readings could disappear any moment! We need to find the center of it.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and continued following Jane. “Where is the center located at?” She asked.

“We’re almost there!” Jane exclaimed, stopping in front of the building.

“Uh, Jane? I think we’re at our apartment building. Did you leave one of your doohickeys laying around the apartment?” Darcy asked confusedly. She scratched her orange knit cap as she stared up at her apartment building.

Jane paused for a moment. Could it be…? She couldn’t even say his name. She pushed the thought out of her mind and trudged forward. That was what she had to do. She would figure this all out in do time.

She ran up to her apartment, and her Electromagnetic GPS Radar started beeping incessantly. What she did not expect, when she opened her door, was Thor sitting on her tiny couch with a little dark-haired baby in his arms.

He was rocking the baby gently, trying to get it to stop screaming at the top of its lungs. The baby’s face was red and scrunched up, looking as if it had gone through a terrible amount of pain. Perhaps it had; Jane didn’t know what journey was like from Asgard to Earth, but she assumed it was not a pleasant one. She winced slightly; the sound of a screeching baby was not pleasant to her ears. Jane could only stare in shock at Thor and the baby until it hushed down.

“So, is this how you tell me that I somehow knocked _you_ up while you were in New Mexico?” Jane joked. Okay, maybe that was inappropriate for the situation but she definitely had to get that out. Her natural response to something like this was reacting completely inappropriately. She could feel the beads of sweat forming at her forehead. Was it possible that it was the _males_ who get pregnant in Asgard? Jane seriously considered that thought. Her mind was running and she knew she was jumping to all the illogical conclusions but Thor was sitting in her living room with a baby and she had no idea what to do.

Thor looked up then and flashed his brilliant smile, and Jane almost believed things were okay for a moment.

“My Lady Jane Foster! Heimdall told me that I would find yourself here. You have a wonderful abode!” He greeted her. It was strange, seeing a man that she had a strange and unlabeled relationship with, sitting in her own home, greeting her with a baby in his arms.

“What are you doing here?!” She asked, rushing over to him. She stopped before she got too close to him and the baby. She took a step back, almost as if the infant was radioactive. Babies were scary. Jane had never even held one.

“It is a long story, My Lady Jane.” Thor told her, and Jane noticed the hint of sadness that touched his voice.

“Does it have to do with the baby?” Jane asked. “Did you get someone pregnant?”

“No, I have not gotten a maiden with child. Nor have I lain with anyone.” Thor told her truthfully. “You may want to sit down for this.”

Jane sat down in the chair across from the couch. She got a good look at Thor, who had not changed much despite their time apart. His hair was longer, and there was touch of stress lingering about his face, but he looked almost exactly like the Thor that had left her over a year ago. But of course he didn’t change; he was immortal.

“What happened, Thor? I really need to know why you’ve showed up in my apartment, completely unannounced, after over a year apart! What is going on?” She asked, making a face. She was completely exasperated and overwhelmed. Her mind was racing and she was drawing millions of different conclusions to the second. If he didn’t start explaining now, then she would start hyperventilating and then she would pass out. Oh god, it was already happening. Jane could feel her breath getting shallower and shallower.

“It started three months ago, right after the Battle of New York.” Thor started. “My brother… My brother should have been executed for his actions. The destruction that Loki left in his wake was unbelievable. I have only seen such destruction in only a few of the many wars that I have fought in my lifetime. My father, King Odin, wished to execuate him. His own son. Alas, my mother would have none of that. I, too, did not wish for my brother to be executed for his treason and terrorism. Despite all what Loki did, he was still my brother, and I still love him. She begged my father to spare his life and lock him away in the dungeons for the rest of his lifetime. She couldn’t lose him. My mother and Loki were always very close, bonding over magic while my father and I bonded over sparring and war. There was a bond between my mother and Loki that not even my father and I have. But my mother begged for weeks to spare his life, and my father would have none of it. He chose a much worse fate, I’m afraid. My father took his Gungnir and cast a spell on Loki so dark and very powerful that not even my mother could undo it. When I saw what had happened, I rushed to Loki’s side. He was deaged to but a newborn babe, and my father decreed that he was to spend the rest of his days out on Midgard.”

Jane stood up from her chair and started pacing around. This wasn’t possible. This was completely out of the realms of tangible science. But then again, magic wasn’t science, but stuff like this wasn’t supposed to happen! She turned around to Thor. “Are you saying that the baby in your arms is _Loki?!”_ She nearly screeched.

Loki stirred in Thor’s arms. Thor shot Jane a look and Jane quieted down.

“Yes, and I’ve decided to raise him as my own child.” He declared. He looked down at the baby with a sort of fondness that would have touched Jane’s heart if the baby had not been Loki.

“What?!” Jane whispered-yelled at him. “What are you thinking?! 

“He is only a babe, Jane. He cannot harm anyone.” Thor reasoned. To prove his point, he gently lifted up the sleeping infant and presented him to Jane. Jane backed up quickly from the baby, completely afraid of him.

“How do you know that this isn’t one of his tricks?” Jane questioned fearfully. “How do you know that he won’t pop up any moment now and start blowing things up again?! 

Jane continued pacing around and grabbed an apple from the kitchen to munch on. She was a rather nervous eater. _Inhale, two, three. Exhale, two, three._ Jane thought to herself. She continued the pattern to help calm her down.

“I witnessed my father cast the spell on Loki.” Thor explained. “I love my brother dearly, but I do not trust him either. He is only an infant, who needs somebody to take care of him.”

“Are you suggesting that _I_ take care of him?!” Jane exclaimed. “Are you asking this because I’m the only woman you know? I’m not fit to take care of a baby! I barely know how to feed myself. Actually, I don’t even remember to feed myself. Darcy is the one that remembers to feed me and bring me home at night so I don’t get lost. Speaking of Darcy, where is she?” Jane spun around the room a few times, looking for her intern.

“Down the hall! Trying to ignore the conversation!” Darcy said, peeking her head out from her bedroom door. She stuck her fingers in her ears and started chanting something to prove that she was not eavesdropping on their conversation.

“I am not suggesting that you take care of him, Jane. I know how much your work means to you, and I do not want to take that away from you. I merely wish to ask for Sanctuary.” Thor asked. “If I could take refuge in your home while I search for a new one, that would be greatly appreciated, Jane Foster.”

Jane sighed. How could she say no to Thor? She couldn’t, and that was the problem. She carefully studied the features on his face. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how worn out he looked. He looked tired and haggard and completely out of his usual element. His face was completely earnest and she knew that he couldn’t go back to New York. Not yet, at least. The pain was probably still too fresh for the rest of the Avengers, and if they found out that the baby was Loki then surely they would turn on Thor.

“You can stay here.” Jane said. She would never be able to say no to Thor. Jane realized she was being ridiculously shrill and completely rude. Her mother would have a fit if she knew she was behaving this way. Jane sat down next to him and ran her fingers over his cheek, brushing a stray hair out of his face. “How have you been? This must have been pretty hard for you.”

“Truthfully, Lady Jane? I have never felt worse in my entire life.” He said. He did not cry. Jane wasn’t sure if Thor ever cried. Instead, he looked small. Gone was the man that took charge and saved the day when The Destroyer came. He was no longer the confident man he used to be, and despite him taking up half the couch, she had never seen a man so incredibly tiny. “I thought I lost my brother one time, two times is not fair.” His voice was timid, almost as if he was being careful not to let his voice betray him.

“I know, Thor. This must have been very hard for you. Did you at least have the support of your friends? You know the crazy ones that came to New Mexico?” She asked, rubbing his arm.

“It took some convincing, but eventually, yes. I left soon after that.” Thor explained, never taking his eyes off Jane.

Before anything could go any further, Loki started to stir in Thor’s arms. He was cute, Jane decided. He couldn’t have been older than three months. He was a chubby little thing, with alabaster skin, raven hair, and striking green eyes. Jane wasn’t an expert on babies, but she knew enough to know that the green eyes was rather unusual for a baby his age.

Thor smiled at Loki. It was strange, seeing someone as burly as Thor hold such a tiny baby. “Good afternoon, litla mín.” He cooed. The baby let out a soft giggle. 

“Do you have anything for him?” Jane asked, unsure of what to do. That seemed like the right thing. That’s what she had to tell herself now. What was the right thing to do? 

“I’m afraid I only have a bag that will last me until tomorrow morning. I had to leave quickly.” Thor said. “We will need to go out for supplies in the morning. I took some money from my own funds. We can convert it into Midgardian money in the morning.”

There was something off... Why did Thor have to leave quickly? There was something that he wasn’t telling her, but Jane decided she wouldn’t push it. Thor had already been put through enough and when he was ready he would tell her. Jane didn’t know what to do. This whole situation was a bit awkward, and Jane had not imagined meeting Thor again in a situation like this.

“Um, why don’t I make dinner? Please excuse me for a second.” Jane said, scurrying away to Darcy’s room.

She closed the door behind her and collapsed onto the ground.

“What the fuck, Jane? Why does Thor have a baby?” Darcy asked.

“It’s Loki!” Jane said, running her fingers through her hair. “Apparently Odin put some some spell on Loki and _poof!_ He’s a baby now.”

“How do we know this isn’t one of Loki’s tricks? You know, he’s the God of Mischief and all that!”

“I know! That’s what I said! Thor saw it himself and I believe him.” Jane said. And she did believe Thor. She loved him.  “I just told him I would make dinner… What do I do?"

“Jane Foster, you and I are going to go out there and make food for Thor, and then tonight we’re going talk about all this drama that is our lives.”

Darcy left the room and Jane could hear her greet Thor from down the hallway. She sighed and opened the door. This was going to be a long night. 

* * *

 

Dinner was a bit tense at first, but it eventually warmed up. Things were awkward, and the circumstances under which Jane and Thor were meeting again were less than ideal, but it was hard to stay tense around Thor. There was a quality about him that made Jane feel more at ease. He somehow always managed to make her feel comfortable and less high-strung than usual. Dinner finished with laughs all around the table (including Loki, who Jane thought was probably the cutest baby she had ever seen).

Thor helped clean the dishes with her and then retired to her room for the night. Jane had offered it up so that Thor could make a makeshift bed for Loki. Tomorrow, they were going to buy supplies for Loki at some store called Huggle. Jane knew it was going to be a miserable experience. She hated shopping.

Jane plopped down on the couch and got ready for bed. She was on the couch for the next few nights. She could deal with worse, she supposed. She grabbed one of the throw blankets on the couch and pulled it up over her small frame. A million thoughts started racing through her mind.

What was going to happen between her and Thor? She didn’t even know what they were, or how to define their relationship. Did he even still have feelings for her? Jane guessed that everything would probably be put on a hold for the time being; Thor seemed pretty focused on taking care of Loki. However, Jane still loved Thor and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Yes, Thor was a very extroverted and kind person, but she was one of the only people on Earth that he knew and one of the only people that he could trust with this secret. Jane could barely imagine how hard this must be for Thor. He was on a planet that he had barely spent any time on and was only just beginning to get a grasp on the culture. And on top of that, he had a baby that he had to take care of. Jane yearned to be with Thor and to let him pour out all the emotions that he was feeling. She would do anything to make this better. 

“Jane? 

Jane looked up and saw Thor standing in the hallway. He looked nervous and twitchy, and it was a weird sight to see. There was no bravado in the man standing before her. This was just Thor, and he looked like he needed somebody to pick up the pieces of the life that had been thrown around for him.

“Yes, Thor?” She said. She stood up and walked over to him. She stood too close for comfort, but Jane wanted to do this one selfish thing. He towered over her tiny body, and she could smell his cologne. She couldn’t put on a name on his scent. It was very masculine, but the scents were from Asgard and totally out of this world (pun totally intended).

He cupped her face in his gigantic hands and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

“You do not know how much this means to me.” Thor said. “It had been a rather distressing few weeks, and to have you by my side and supporting me in this is all that I needed. 

“You would do the same for me.” She said. “I need to apologize, Thor. I’ve been so selfish today and I’ve only been thinking about me. I’ve been rude, defensive, and accusatory and I’m very ashamed at the things I said today. I can’t believe that I didn’t believe you when you said that Loki had been deaged. It was stupid of me. I know I can believe you, because I trust you. Please forgive me, Thor.”

“Jane, I do not blame you for the things you have said. I understand that this is all very overwhelming for you. Do not beat yourself up over this. You have been more help to me than anyone on Asgard has been.” Thor explained. “Do not fret about this. Everything will be okay. 

“I missed you so much.” Jane whispered. Thor wrapped his arms around Jane’s tiny frame, and Jane felt like everything was going to be okay in his warm embrace.

“Jane Foster, I have thought about you every single day since I left Midgard. I have missed your smile, your eyes, your wit, and your brilliance. Do not think for a moment that I left you, because that was not the case. I was unable to contact you from Asgard, and I wished everyday that I could.” Thor murmured.

It was kind of funny, actually, seeing Thor speak quietly.

Thor cupped Jane’s face in his hands and gently brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. He brought his head down to her level, and kissed her lightly. Jane didn’t know how much she had missed _this._ Their dynamic. They understood each other in a way that nobody else could understand them. It was a chaste kiss, but it meant all the world for the both of them. Jane knew that Thor wouldn’t leave. He was here to stay for a very long time.

“When I’m with you, I don’t feel so alone.” Thor whispered as quietly as he could.

“I feel the same exact way.” Jane murmured, eyes still closed.

Thor placed one last gentle kiss on her forehead. He lingered for a moment.

“Goodnight, Jane Foster.”

“Goodnight, Thor.”

Jane went to bed that night feeling completely content with the world, and knew that somehow, everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far. I have spent several days trying to come up with the right characterization for Jane... I felt as though it was really hard to capture her spirit. I went for a high-strung but caring, compassionate, and passionate Jane. I'm trying to make her feel very believable... I want her to struggle with her job and how she wants to contribute to her field, and I want her to struggle with her feelings. I just want her to struggle a lot, okay? Please don't hate me. 
> 
> I also want Thor to be a believable character. I want him to retain his fun loving, kind, and slightly overbearing nature, but I want him to have real emotions and problems like everyone does. 
> 
> I've never written anything like this, but I feel pretty good about it. Please leave kudos and some comments! I have some wild ideas for this story... It's playing out in my mind already. (:


End file.
